hetaplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Espada
This is a page for the user espadaknight4 on LiveJournal, also found on Deviantart Espada, also known as Espy, roleplays as '''(2P!)Italy, Julchen Beilschmidt (Fem!Prussia), '''and various characters from other animes, most notably Black Butler, Durarara!, and (most infamously) Higurashi. She is also known as the Chatzy's Nightmare Fetishist and one of the resident otakus. General Information Espada, along with Chiri and Aspen, are the original three members of Hetaplay, having bumped into each other by chance on Tohla during the Christmas event while Espada was RPing as HetaOni! Italy. This triggered the creation of a Chatzy group for the sequel of HetaOni and eventually Hetaplay once HetaOni sequal RP concluded. Espada is best know for her interpretation of 2P!Italy, especially in the context of HetaOni or mortally wounding Germany. Espada, along with Evi and Spyro, mainly, often provides picspams to the Chatzy, and Espada will often link (along with Chiri) MMDs and Vocaloid songs and videos. An enthusiast for Japanese culture as well as manga and anime, Espada will also break out into Japanese lyrics or phrases. Currently, Espada can also be found RPing in one of the Narnias and Tohla, most notably with Evila, who plays Germany, where lots of violence and torture is bound to occur. This is explained by the fact that Espada is a Nightmare Fetishist whose love of gore, angst, and horror can be evidenced by her obsession with Higurashi and Edgar Allen Poe. She is also married to Evila. 2P!Espada 2P!Espada often arises either randomly, but doesn't have much to do with Espada. Her favorite weapon of choice is a sword. Hence, "Espada." Her favorite way of torturing others is by stabbing. She is very scary. Never cross 2P!Espada. Actually, never cross Espada either. One is yandere. One is yangire. Both very frightening. Espada, the Royal Societies, and Anime/Manga collectibles Espada, despite being one of the younger members of Hetaplay, is a frequent target of Aspen's Royal Societies, due to her love of angst and gore and stabbing others (namely Maple and 2P!Kia, who happen to be the two Newfoundlanders of the group) and often RPing Italy as his 2P self. Additionally, Espada also has an extensive collection of Japanese, manga, and anime collectibles, many of which she also buys off Ebay. Misc. Espada likes to spoil people. This, combined with the fact that she owns MANY volumes of anime and manga and also reads just as much or even more, is a combination that is most threatening to those who do not like spoilers. Espada also draws amazingly well too! :D Espada, Chiri, and Gets are the only Hetaplayers to have first met in the person after the creation of Hetaplay. Mysteriously, as the three New Yorkers, they are the only people whose voices no one else (except Maple) has heard yet. This is, nonetheless, no indication that New York is sketchy. Not at all. (Update: Espada's voice has at last been revealed! Espada has a talent for naming motives for anyone to murder each other quite easily.